Why dogs bay at the moon
by Aristal Mortise
Summary: Mizuki must choose which side of a battle she will take. But surely the hardest coice of all will be who she will stay by, the man she's fated to be with or the man she desperately loves, who will it be the fox or the mutt. KibaNaruto OC rated M for later


Your name is Mizuki, you were never told you're last name. When you were born you were sent away to be cared for by an old man. You have long light brown hair which you hold back with a ribbon that you were told was your mother's favorite ribbon. You are 9 years old but are filled out and tall enough to be mistaken for a 14 year old, which often happens. You love to dress in slightly boyish clothes and practice ninja techniques nonstop, often catching the old man who raises you, and is also your sensei, watching. You were born with a strong talent for genjutsu and ninjutsu.

You woke up from a heavy sleep and rubbed your droopy eyes. You grabbed your favorite tank top and shorts and hurried to the kitchen. "Hey, Old Man, its your turn to make breakfast so don't burn anything. Huh, Old Man, what's that?"

"Mizuki, this is a map of Konaha village. This here is the address at which your family lived when you were born."

"What? Why are you showing me this just now? You should've shown this to me long ago."

"Mizuki, tomorrow I'm sending you to Konaha. I've set it up so you'll be in her class in the academy there."

"You mean my big sister, right?"

"Yes."

"So, she is a ninja."

"I can't wait to meet her. I wonder if she'll like me."

"Mizuki!"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to miss me at all?!" the old man said crying and grabbing you around the waist.

"Old Man, c'mon stop joking around. You're so weird."

"Oh, Mizuki, I' going to miss you, so much. You know you're really warm." He said nuzzling her side.

"Eh! Old Man, you're such a pervert."

Once you squeezed out of the old man's grip you quickly ate then hurriedly ran to your room. You had to pack your bag.

**NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA**

The next morning you woke up earlier than you usually did, the excitement of what was to come making it hard to even blink let alone sleep. You ran into the room across from your's, jumping onto a open space on the light green and white futon on the floor. You looked down to the sleeping face of the only father figure you had ever known, you knew full well he wasn't really your father, he actually wasn't related to you at all; and for some reason that remained unknown to you, that made him all the more special.

"Hey, Old Man, I will miss you. So make sure you don't forget me. kay?" You said leaning over him and whispering into his ear.

As you began to get up you suddenly thought about something the old man had once said.

A scene from your past lay in front of you as if you were just a passerby watching from afar. A 5 year old you sat in the old man's lap giggling as you braided his white hair.

"In Konaha, Mizuki, is a boy destined for you. You and he will one day meet and when you do magic will happen."

"Hey Old Man, what do you mean by that?

"You'll know when you meet him."

"Ahh, c'mon. That's all you ever say. Well at least tell me what he looks like if we're destined for each other."

"Well I've only seen him once and he was only a baby then, but alright. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He will most likely be alone for most of his life, unfortunately."

"What, why is that?"

"Well he has something inside him that the people of his village fear."

"That's what the girls in my class said about me."

"Oh, really. Did they say anything else?"

"Not really. They were going to but then I pushed them to the ground and told them to shut up because they were getting on my nerves."

"Oh and?"

"The sensei made me stay in during break."

"I see."

"What did they mean?"

"Well, I guess they were talking about Takara. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah. She's that demon cat right? Wait why would she be inside me?"

"Because she likes you, she wants you to be her owner."

"Really?

"Yep."

_What did he mean back then?_

"Huh? Mizuki?"

"Oh. Good morning Old Man. I was just going to wake you up."

"Well, it's your turn to make breakfast so go on."

"Okay."

**NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA**

You left soon after breakfast, well that is you left the house. You got only half way through the village before you stopped again to tell the old man to go home and stop fallowing you.

Your travels were pretty much uneventful, you stopped in a couple villages on the way. In one of which you found a small store which sold things such as dolls, picture frames, necklaces, earrings and other forms of jewelry. In the back of the slightly over packed store you discovered a necklace and earring set, round, purple crystals, the necklace was merely another purple crystal embedded in silver and strung on a silver chain. At first glance they seemed completely ordinary, but when you looked closely st the crystals it seemed as though a tiny white rose was blooming inside each. You couldn't resist buying the beautiful boggles.

You decided as you walked that you'd keep the earrings and present he necklace to your older sister as a gift and a offering of friendship. You considered this to be a very adult and grown-up thought and praised yourself. You gently stuck the earrings into your pierced ears and tucked the necklace away in a pouch on your pack.

It was two days after you left home that you came upon the walls that surrounded Konaha. It was a beautiful sight, and made you realize just how close you were to finding your family, your past, and your self. You smiled to yourself as you walked on and into the village at which you were born.

The people of the village seemed calm and happy. You began to come up with the idea that your family were the best of them all. You searched through street after street , looking for the address the old man had given you. When you finally found it you were so excited that you couldn't bring yourself to knock on the door.

You found a bench and sat down. You were truthfully exhausted after walking for three days almost non-stop. You reached into the collar of your shirt, pulling out a small plain locket that you had had since before you could remember. Inside was a photo you had treasured and always kept with you. Whenever you looked at it, or even just held it in your hand you felt a wave of confidence and joy overwhelm you.

You made the decision to go look for the people that carried these feelings around everyday, the people who's blood ran through your vains. One of these people in particular, the girl you couldn't wait to meet.

You soon found her sitting on a bench with another girl. They seemed to like each other, but they didn't look to be happy. You knew that it was rude to interfere in the business of others, so you waited quite impatiently until it seemed they were done. When that time came you ran to the girls, grabbed the wrist of the small pink haired one and ran back.

She seemed to think you were kidnapping her since she kept fighting you. That was extremely obvious when She bit your hand, forcing you to release her's.

"Owee… that's mean, Sis." You said whining and cradling your hand.

"Who are you? Why'd you do that? Wait, did you just call me Sis?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you… hold on, how old are you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"C'mon I need to know how old you are? Cause there's no way the Old Man could be telling the truth. So tell me, ne."

"You're really weird, you know that. Oh, well, I'm 10 years old, okay."

"Oh really, that's so unfair then you really are older than me, ne." you said flopping down onto the ground.

"Hey , what are you talking about? I know, how about this I answered your question now you answer mine. First why are you calling me 'Sis'?"

"Cause you're older than me, ne."

"That can't be true. How old are you?" the girl said crouching next to you.

"I'm 9 years old, ne."

"You're joking right. You've gotta be at least 14."

"Nah-uh, I'm only 9, ne."

"Okay, say I believe you, why did you grab me?"

"Cause I needed to meet you, ne."

"Why?"

"Cause you're my sister, ne."

""What!? I don't have a sister, you've gotta have the wrong person!"

"Nope, see, ne." you said producing the locket and showing her the photograph.

"That's' me, and my parents."

"Yeah, there my parents to, ne."

"Then why haven't you been here?"

"I was sent away when I was little. I was very ill, ne."

"I remember that. Mommy said that she was sick, but she'd come back one day."

"You mean me, ne?"

The girl took a second and stared at you before she answered. You watched her eyes shift from your eyes to your hair to the ground. She hid her face and stood up, saying " No." as she shifted her wait.


End file.
